


Reading the articles

by Lady_Zephyrine



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: Sylv worries about Eleven's innocence.
Kudos: 47





	Reading the articles

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't have a computer at the moment, and I'm stuck with this crappy phone. But I'll be damned if I don't contribute to this fandom somehow.
> 
> This takes place in Arboria by the way.

Sylv' jumped as he heard cackling from upstairs. If he had to guess as to what was going on, it was that the boys were up to something.

Now, they both had their stories and inside jokes, but Sylv couldn't help but feel curious. As he headed into their room, he could see Erik leaning against the wall. He was wheezing and crying, his arms were folded over his stomach.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Sylv asked with concern.

“E-Eleven, he’s-” Erik could barely speak, he pointed towards Eleven while trying to contain his laughter. Eleven was sitting on one of the beds, he was reading through one of his grandfather's magazines.

“Honey, no!” Sylv yelled in disappointment. His voice almost sounded exaggerated. Eleven glanced over at him before he continued to read.

“Rab is right, there's some interesting articles in here,” Eleven replied.

“Oh, honey…” Sylv said quietly.

“What's wrong?”

“Ah...I don't think that's why Rab looks at those things.”

“Then why does he look at them?”

“Oh…” Sylv had a worried expression on his face. As Eleven turned the page, his face turned red and he slowly closed the magazine. “Oh...that's why.”

Sylv continued to stand there with his mouth opened, he just didn't know what to say right now. As he and Eleven stayed silent, Erik had fallen to the floor. He was laughing so hard that he looked like he was going to pass out.


End file.
